The Wedding (Re-Wed)
by Snowy.Fullmoon
Summary: ("The Wedding" has been re-wed/renovated! With more thrills, chills and heart-warming moments.) Korra is leaving to the Fire Nation for a wedding. Mako has to come to terms that the girl he loves may never be his. Makorra.
1. Prologue

_The Wedding (Re-Wed)  
>Korra is leaving to the Fire Nation for a wedding while Mako has to come to terms that the girl he loves may never be his. Mainly Makorra and a bit of Bosami!<em>

* * *

><p>Hushed foot steps made their way through Air Temple Island, the entire island was becoming more and more deserted as the newly formed airbenders having mutually decided to pack up and leave towards Air Temples scattered around the world, rather than a tiny island near Republic City. Not that Mako could blame them, the Air Nomad 'race' wouldn't have fit on the island <em>anyway. <em>Even so, the only people living here was himself, Korra, Bolin and occasionally Asami who was now rebuilding her family's name and empire. Of course there were other nomads, but they had no bending whatsoever yet still wished to live on the island rather than try and integrate themselves into the busy lifestyles of the Earth Kingdom.

Flexing his cold hands, Mako released a short burst of flame already missing throwing fireballs at another team during pro-bending matches. Sighing he thought back to those times, when everything was simpler and all he had to worry about was whether or not his team, the Fire Ferrets, would make it to the championships. If he could step through time and walk out onto that pro-bending arena he would at a moments notice. Unfortunately, he couldn't.

Besides, he wouldn't have met Korra.

Speaking of the little water devil, he passed her room only to find the door ajar which was strange considering Korra. Either the door was closed or it wasn't, there was no in between. He peered through the crack into the well-lit room to find her running around her room madly, throwing clothing and other necessities into a possible bag, since the door cut off the monster of a bed in the far corner. He felt like a stalker peering into his next victim's room. At least she wasn't naked.

_No, no, no. Get the thought of Korra naked out of your mind. Think Pabu thoughts. _He chanted to himself while raising a shaky fist, and knocking on the door.

"Oh, hey Mako." Korra's sweet voice exclaimed as the door swung wide to show her in her normal, Water Tribe gear and an uncertain smile covering her face.

"That's some packing going on, where are you off to in such a rush?" His voice took an inquisitive tone, "You aren't leaving us are you?" He added in jokingly as he watched her face grow impossibly red.

"No, of course not. I'm not leaving." Turning her body away from him she walked over to the window facing Republic City. She was obviously lying to him. But why would she? He waltzed over to her bed and sat down on it gingerly as the springs creaked from the added weight, leaning back onto her soft mattress he gazed up at the ceiling before speaking again;

"I know you're lying to me Korra. So you should just tell me."

"Fine. Since you want to know so badly." The words were rushed and hissed, and not in a good way, "I'm going to a wedding. Happy now!?" Her voice continually became angrier and angrier with every syllable.

At this, Mako sat up and stared at her figure and profile.

"A wedding? Who's?" Sweat began to form on his brow and his body shook slightly.

"It's in the Fire Nation in.." Her upturned fingers counted down, "Three weeks."

Three weeks in advance for notification to a wedding seemed quite short to Mako, but then again, it was Zuko we were talking about. One who could be quite uncontrollable. Like fire.

"It's not your wedding is it?" Again, joking Mako was back. It seemed his humorous side came out whenever he was nervous and if he had to tell the truth he was flipping fire flakes and would take a championship pro-bending match over talking to a woman who would shift her moods at a flip of a switch.

"I have to pack, Mako." Her voice broke on his name, at this said Mako sat up and glared at Korra feeling irked that she would flip him off that easily.

"You're gonna have to try harder to get rid of me." A half-smirk spread across his pale face yet his eyes turned downwards, the cogs in his mind already running on high-speed.

"Korra. Look at me." She obeyed and her blue eyes met his own amber ones, "Is. It. Your. Wedding?"

The blue-eyed she-devil who normally had a smile on her face turned to her window before glaring at him around a pool of tears.

"Get out, Mako. Just get out! We aren't dating anymore so why should you care? Remember?! You kept running back to Asami the moment I disappeared and you pretend like you care. You chose her instead of me. You chose someone else so you have absolutely** NO** right to pretend to care. Get out of my room. Get out of my life." **  
><strong>

Shocked and flabergasted he did the only thing he could.

He left.

Just like he did with Asami when Amon was around.

Just like he did when Korra disappeared and lost her memories.

He always left her.

But he wouldn't leave. Not this time.

Not ever again.

He would fight for her. He would win.

Even if he had to burn the whole damned Fire Nation to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I said I was going to rewrite this. And boom I have. The Wedding (Re-Wed) is making its way downtown to the Fire Nation. You don't have to read the original, but you can if you wish! I know this is a short chapter but I had so much fun writing it. Plus they always were short but I'll make them longer, don't you worry.  
>Anyway, some of you may be wondering why I'm re-writing The Wedding and truth be told, I didn't like my writing style that two and a bit years back. I found it basic and too short and every time I read it, I always get the feeling I could have done <em>more. <em>So, that's why we have the (Re-Wed) story. It'll be slightly different from the original but still bringing aspects in from A:TLA and the original story.**

**Disclaimer:  
>I do not own LoK or A:TLA, Bryke does. If I did own the Avatar series I'd make all my ships come true. <strong>

**Don't forget to read, review and recommend! Every review helps me become a better author and with every review, Meelo can say: "Be the leaf!"  
>Let's be honest. We all missed that.<strong>

**Ja ne,  
>Snowy XxX<strong>


	2. Chapter 1 The Scroll

_The Wedding (Re-Wed)  
>Korra is leaving to the Fire Nation for a wedding while Mako has to come to terms that the girl he loves may never be his. Mainly Makorra and a bit of Bosami!<em>

* * *

><p>Hushed foot steps made their way through Air Temple Island, the entire island was becoming more and more deserted as the newly formed airbenders having mutually decided to pack up and leave towards Air Temples scattered around the world, rather than a tiny island near Republic City. Not that Mako could blame them, the Air Nomad 'race' wouldn't have fit on the island <em>anyway. <em>Even so, the only people living here was himself, Korra, Bolin and occasionally Asami who was now rebuilding her family's name and empire. Of course there were other nomads, but they had no bending whatsoever yet still wished to live on the island rather than try and integrate themselves into the busy lifestyles of the Earth Kingdom.

Flexing his cold hands, Mako released a short burst of flame already missing throwing fireballs at another team during pro-bending matches. Sighing he thought back to those times, when everything was simpler and all he had to worry about was whether or not his team, the Fire Ferrets, would make it to the championships. If he could step through time and walk out onto that pro-bending arena he would at a moments notice. Unfortunately, he couldn't.

Besides, he wouldn't have met Korra.

Speaking of the little water devil, he passed her room only to find the door ajar which was strange considering Korra. Either the door was closed or it wasn't, there was no in between. He peered through the crack into the well-lit room to find her running around her room madly, throwing clothing and other necessities into a possible bag, since the door cut off the monster of a bed in the far corner. He felt like a stalker peering into his next victim's room. At least she wasn't naked.

_No, no, no. Get the thought of Korra naked out of your mind. Think Pabu thoughts. _He chanted to himself while raising a shaky fist, and knocking on the door.

"Oh, hey Mako." Korra's sweet voice exclaimed as the door swung wide to show her in her normal, Water Tribe gear and an uncertain smile covering her face.

"That's some packing going on, where are you off to in such a rush?" His voice took an inquisitive tone, "You aren't leaving us are you?" He added in jokingly as he watched her face grow impossibly red.

"No, of course not. I'm not leaving." Turning her body away from him she walked over to the window facing Republic City. She was obviously lying to him. But why would she? He waltzed over to her bed and sat down on it gingerly as the springs creaked from the added weight, leaning back onto her soft mattress he gazed up at the ceiling before speaking again;

"I know you're lying to me Korra. So you should just tell me."

"Fine. Since you want to know so badly." The words were rushed and hissed, and not in a good way, "I'm going to a wedding. Happy now!?" Her voice continually became angrier and angrier with every syllable.

At this, Mako sat up and stared at her figure and profile.

"A wedding? Who's?" Sweat began to form on his brow and his body shook slightly.

"It's in the Fire Nation in.." Her upturned fingers counted down, "Three weeks."

Three weeks in advance for notification to a wedding seemed quite short to Mako, but then again, it was Zuko we were talking about. One who could be quite uncontrollable. Like fire.

"It's not your wedding is it?" Again, joking Mako was back. It seemed his humorous side came out whenever he was nervous and if he had to tell the truth he was flipping fire flakes and would take a championship pro-bending match over talking to a woman who would shift her moods at a flip of a switch.

"I have to pack, Mako." Her voice broke on his name, at this said Mako sat up and glared at Korra feeling irked that she would flip him off that easily.

"You're gonna have to try harder to get rid of me." A half-smirk spread across his pale face yet his eyes turned downwards, the cogs in his mind already running on high-speed.

"Korra. Look at me." She obeyed and her blue eyes met his own amber ones, "Is. It. Your. Wedding?"

The blue-eyed she-devil who normally had a smile on her face turned to her window before glaring at him around a pool of tears.

"Get out, Mako. Just get out! We aren't dating anymore so why should you care? Remember?! You kept running back to Asami the moment I disappeared and you pretend like you care. You chose her instead of me. You chose someone else so you have absolutely** NO** right to pretend to care. Get out of my room. Get out of my life." **  
><strong>

Shocked and flabergasted he did the only thing he could.

He left.

Just like he did with Asami when Amon was around.

Just like he did when Korra disappeared and lost her memories.

He always left her.

But he wouldn't leave. Not this time.

Not ever again.

He would fight for her. He would win.

Even if he had to burn the whole damned Fire Nation to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I said I was going to rewrite this. And boom I have. The Wedding (Re-Wed) is making its way downtown to the Fire Nation. You don't have to read the original, but you can if you wish! I know this is a short chapter but I had so much fun writing it. Plus they always were short but I'll make them longer, don't you worry.  
>Anyway, some of you may be wondering why I'm re-writing The Wedding and truth be told, I didn't like my writing style that two and a bit years back. I found it basic and too short and every time I read it, I always get the feeling I could have done <em>more. <em>So, that's why we have the (Re-Wed) story. It'll be slightly different from the original but still bringing aspects in from A:TLA and the original story.**

**Disclaimer:  
>I do not own LoK or A:TLA, Bryke does. If I did own the Avatar series I'd make all my ships come true. <strong>

**Don't forget to read, review and recommend! Every review helps me become a better author and with every review, Meelo can say: "Be the leaf!"  
>Let's be honest. We all missed that.<strong>

**Ja ne,  
>Snowy XxX<strong>


End file.
